


Jamilton One-Shots!

by BlueBeebz



Category: Miranda- Hamilton
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Anorexia, Bullying, Choking, Cutting, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Force Feeding, M/M, Mute Alexander Hamilton, Near Death, Rape, Suicide, Transgender Alexander Hamilton, Transphobia, car crashes, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBeebz/pseuds/BlueBeebz
Summary: This is mainly Jamilton one shots made at 11 PM, so be readyLots of angstProceed at own risk





	1. News

Alexander panted silently as his sneakers pounded against the hardwood floor. He was coming.

“Alexander....~” a southern voice purred, running behind him, catching up to him.

He slammed the door behind him,locking it. He wanted to scream, to cry out, but he couldn’t he wouldn’t.

Tears silently rolled down his face as he heard the footsteps approaching the locked door, the Virginian starting to pound on it.

“Open the damn door!” He yelled, Alexander cowered against the wall, watching in utter fear as the door hinges broke off, Thomas’ eyes immediately landing on Alexander, a wide sick smirk on his face as he went over and grabbed him.

This was going to be a long night.

 

 

Hands.

Hands crawling all over him. That’s all he could feel once it was over. Screams being forcefully ripped from his throat, begs and pleads.

After three fourths of his life without talking, that’s how his voice shows. He refused to talk now, not even to his friends, not to his family.

Alcohol.

His breath reeked of it.

Whenever he got close to his face, that’s all he smelt when it was happening.

 

Now here he is.

Laying eyes closed in a hospital bed. He refused to get up, they make him stay down, the straps holding his hands down are driving him crazy. He needs to get the hands off. He won’t try ripping the tubes off for the fourth time. This is all driving him crazy. He doesn’t open his eyes often either. If anyone comes to visit him, he’ll only open it a sliver, so only a small bit of brown could be seen, then he’d close it. He’d listen to what they had to say, if it even was anything. Mostly his friends and family came in, which was nice, but he couldn’t even get up or communicate that he wanted to be let out.

So one day, he snapped.

“.....L...” he was interrupted by a cough, which alerted the doctors. That was the most sound he’s made in weeks.

“....o-off...off...g-get t-These o-off m-my h-h-h-ha-hands...g-get t-the h-hands o-off...now...n-now...” he was starting to get violent as the doctors went to him.

“Now...! GET THESE OFF OF ME! GET THE HANDS OFF OF ME! IHATEITIHATEITIHATEITIHATEI—“

A shot was put into his neck. He immediately calmed down, being sedated wasn’t fun for him, he had so much rage, but he couldn’t let it out. His heartbeat was jumping, going wild.

“That’s the most sound he’s made in the whole two months...”

“Let’s get it off of him..”

They removed the straps, but Alexander couldn’t move right now.

Tears of frustration rolled down his cheeks. He felt a kick from inside his stomach as only small screams escaped him. He couldn’t move, not a lot at least. His throat was sore, from the screaming, and from not talking in a long time.

After a bit, he could move around a bit, sitting up slowly. The doctors weren’t there to see him. This was the most he’s ever moved. He felt the tubes force feeding him, he wanted to throw it up, he felt like he was choking. He started panicking, starting to scream and yell for help, scratchy screams escaping him. A doctor rushed in, asking calmly what happened. He panicked even more

“I’mchokingI’mchokingI’mchoking—“

The doctor got two nurses in as they laid him back down on the bed andremoved the tubes from his mouth.

He could breathe.

Tears stopped flowing down his cheeks, greedily taking in breaths.

“Sir are you alright?”

He went back to nothing, only taking in deep breaths.

~Four months later~

Alexander lay on his bed in the Washingtons house, his hair spread on the bed, laying there, thinking. He usually worked from home, he didn’t go to work anymore, he’d never dare go against Jefferson again. Once, he came over, along with Madison, Burr, and Adams, but he hid the whole time, hiding in his room. He held a knife in his hand, so if someone were to come in, he’d swing, aimlessly, but he’d have a good chance. Thankfully, nobody came into his room.

 

But then came The Yearly Trip.

 

He didn’t want to go. He begged Washington not to go, even crying in front of him. But he wanted Alexander to go outside, it was for his own good. So he shook his head sternly, making Alexander pack his things to the trip.

 

One Week into the Trip

BREAKING NEWS

ALEXANDER HAMILTON FOUND DEAD, BEATEN, BLOODY, BRUISED AND GANG RAPED BY MANY MEN ON MOUNTAIN NEAR SUITE RESORT FOR COMPANY TRIP, HOMICIDE IS STILL UNSOLVED, ALEXANDER HAMILTON WAS ORIGINALLY BORN FEMALE. IF ANY LEADS CALL

XXX-XXX-XXXX

EVERYONE IN THE COMPANY IS BEING QUESTIONED.


	2. Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This'll be short but sweet. Not.

Alexander groaned, he was too tired to open his eyes. He thought for a moment. Where's?!?---- Josh.....Jack...Johnny…..John--!! John….where is he? He soon gathered enough strength to open his eyes /slightly/. All he saw was a blur of colours, black, red, purple…..green….green? Oh yeah  
John liked something green..was it dinosaurs...lizards..turtles...it was turtles. He heard sirens wailing in the distance. He now felt something warm dripping down his back, but he was too tired to comprehend it was blood.

His own blood.

He heard two names call out to him.

“Alexander! Save your strength! Don’t sleep!” It was a male voice, it was John.

“Alexander, my love, join us.’’ Who was that? She must be a female, he wanted to ask but didn’t have the strength.

“Remember Thomas? Take care of him, live for him, make sure Peggy’s alright, don’t throw away your shot!”

Thomas? Peggy? Thomas Jefferson. His beloved boyfriend, he wants to be there for him. Peggy, his lifelong friend when he came to America. She helped him and now he wants to return the favour. He feels a sudden weight being lifted off of him as he closes his eyes, two voices saying the opposite things.

“Sleep, love.’’  
“No! Stay alive!”

Alexander choose to listen to most likely John, keeping his eyes closed as he was picked up.

This is for Peggy, for Thomas as well, he won’t forget John. 

The female voice chuckled  
“Still stubborn as ever, my love..I’ll see you, take your time Alexandre.’’  
That name.  
That was his mother.  
Now he was torn.  
See his mother in about 60-70 years, or be with her and miss all the friends he had made here, in the Greatest City in The World?  
He didn’t have enough time to think. He felt himself being lifted, another huge heavy weight on his back. He had trouble breathing, but now he was in..a bed?  
Why the hell is he in a bed?!  
He heard a muffled voice of a paramedic, and fell asleep.

B R E A K I N G N E W S

Alexander Hamilton (23) and John Laurens (25) found in fatal car crash, miraculously, Alexander Hamilton lived through a car flip, glass shards, and the heartbreak of his best friend, John Laurens, who was killed on impact. Crash was caused by a sudden tree falling right in front of the two. Doctors say his binder is what saved him, if it weren’t for it, he’d be fatally killed, just like Mr.Laurens. Margarita ‘’Peggy’’ Schuyler is heartbroken, staying at Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson’s place, where Philip Hamilton (7), is taking the situation very bravely, the four have no words.  
Good night, New York City.

(This was short I’m sorry)


	3. Original Car Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original car crash chapter! It's super super short.

Alexander groaned as he felt the blood trickle down his back, too tired to even make a sound. He felt light headed,, dizzy, almost, like he could just float away. He couldn’t even hear the screams of his friend……………………………………….who? Jackson...Josh...Jonah….? Oh...John..that’s his name, right? John...he was calling out for him. A car….Johns car..? A green tinted car with a turtle hanging on the mirror on the inside… they lost control. Sirens..something sharp..a heavy weight...lifted. He’s so tired..  
He’ll just sleep...he hears John telling him to anyway.


	4. Missing and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very angsty

“You won’t listen to me? Fine, I’ll make you”

TW: Force Feeding, Drug Use, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome   
AU: Modern, Kidnapped, Trans! Alexander

It had been over five months since Alexander Hamilton had gone missing, by now, everyone had given up, including Alexander. He refused to eat now, he’d rather die by his own hands instead of the person who kidnapped him and used him. Thomas Jefferson was a sick man, it was just work, and the last thing he remembers is his head against Thomas’ wall, then silence.  
After numerous attempts to escape, all of them failing, he’d had enough, he’d rather join his mother then stay here in this hell hole, so whatever Thomas gave him, he’d refuse it, Thomas getting annoyed as each day went on. Alexander had gone skinny, and nine days later, Thomas had enough. So once Thomas came in with something he didn’t know, a syringe, and a whole lot of food, Alexander got worried.

“Time to eat up!” Thomas said, as if giving him one last shot at eating. Alexander shook his head.   
“Like hell I will.’’

That got Thomas mad. 

Thomas only shrugged, now smirking, now Alexander is scared.  
“Okay little girl, let’s see how you take this.’’   
Alexander was tied to a bed in the basement, he had no clothes on, he did look like a helpless little girl in Thomas’ eyes. Thomas went up to the Caribbean, seeing him struggle turned him on a bit, he wasn’t going to lie.

“You won’t listen to me? Fine, I’ll make you.’’

All Alexander could remember next was something in his neck, food going down his throat, no struggle, he couldn’t struggle anyway. He then felt Thomas enter into him, rougher than before, he wanted to throw up, but Thomas said if he did, he’d make sure he’d do this to him three times a day. After that, he’d listen, bend to anything Thomas said, even if it was bad, to him, the better he acted, the more Thomas would be nice to him, but in reality, Thomas treated him worse, when Alexander clung to Thomas, Thomas would hurt him, but Alexander excepted it, taking it as something he deserved. Alexander would still feel pain whenever Thomas raped him, but thought it was for his own good.

So when he was taken away, it wasn’t pretty.

Alexander struggled, trying to get back to Thomas, fighting through the pain of a broken leg, 13 broken ribs, and many bruises and deep wounds, he was near death.

And here he was, 8 years later with a 5 year old son, and a three year old daughter, since Thomas never used protection, he had children, Thomas would just make him forget it, beating him almost to death once he delivered Philip and Angelica so he’d forget. He was better now, after two years of therapy, he finally realised what Thomas did to him was bad and terrible, Thomas was shot once trying to get Alexander again while he was recovering. The news was everywhere, one of the best lawyers, Thomas Jefferson, kidnapped Alexander Hamilton, and managed to get away with it for three and a half years, taking their son, Philip Hamilton, out of Alexander’s sight, taking care of him till he was shot and killed. The most amazing of all is, the children are healthy and well, along with Alexander.

It was a miracle, a tragic beginning, but a happy ending.


	5. Lost and Found (In more detail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander didn't remember how he gave birth because of Thomas beating him to almost death.  
> I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: LOTS OF DARK SHIT

I notice I don’t put much detail (Mostly cause I’m rushing myself, and because these fanfics are sometimes made at school)

~Before the kidnapping~  
Alexander had to go to Jeffersons place, he only needed to have an argument to get his plan signed, he sighed, leaving his hair down, knowing probably half of it would be gone by the time he was done. He knocked on Jefferson’s front door, straightening his shirt, soon being greeted by an equally annoyed Virginian, who reluctantly let the shorter male inside, closing the door and locking it. See, stuff like that, was common sense to Alexander, locking a door so nobody could get in, it was a pretty rich neighborhood, so he’d seen why Thomas would’ve done that. 

Soon, they were at each other’s throats, not literally, but just yelling at each other, Thomas didn’t want to hurt him yet, he had an even better plan. All Alexander wanted was for Thomas to sign his plan, what he didn’t expect, now at twelve midnight, after Thomas, still refusing to sign his plan, got up, now suddenly calm, which worried Alexander, knowing the Virginian was never calm with him around. So he watched as the Virginian got up, walking over to the Caribbean, suddenly grabbing his skull, making Alexander struggle, only for a little though, before Thomas slammed his head into a wall a couple times just to be safe,he didn’t want Alexander escaping, so he was two steps ahead already, with a rope and gag ready for his new pet. He started by taking him downstairs, where a bed was ready with white sheets, maybe he’ll change them if Alexander is good. He first undresses the helpless boy down to nothing, tying his hands together, then tying him to the bedpost, if he was bad, he’d just chain him to the floor. He then continued to gag the man, making sure he couldn’t make a lot of noise, he still wanted to hear his sweet Alexander scream when he went into him. He cleaned up the little bit of blood trickling down his forehead, tying his hair up with a ribbon, to let Alexander knew he was his, that he wasn’t a boy, he was his little girl. 

After a few hours, Alexander woke up, a pounding headache greeting him, closing his eyes, not remembering much of what happened, he thought he was in his bed, stretching, until he realised one thing. He couldn’t move his hands, he was cold. He looked around, panicked, looking down at his body, he was naked, he looked up at his arms, tied together, he tried screaming out of pure fear, but all that came out was muffled screams. That’s why his mouth felt so strained. Screaming was a bad idea. What if he was kidnapped while walking home from Jeffersons? Will he live? Will he ever see his friends again. He whimpered, tears rolling down his face, when he heard the door open, hearing footsteps made him struggle, made him scream, he just wanted to leave.  
‘’Aw..~ Lex...don’t be like that, don’t want me to punish you, do you?” A Virginian voice asked, he’d recognize that voice anywhere.   
Thomas Jefferson.

Alexander struggled even more, thrashing around.  
Thomas sighed. “I’m being patient, stop Lex.’’ He said, slight annoyance in his voice.   
Alexander refused, screaming for help, nobody had ever seen him so helpless.  
Thomas made his away across the room to him, slapping him, getting on top of him, he looked angry. He unzipped his pants, pulling down his boxers and taking his belt off.   
“That’s it. You get it you slut.’’ Thomas said, putting himself up against Alexander’s vagina, readying himself.  
For Alexander, at that moment time froze. Wait. He didn’t lose his virginity to someone he loved, he wasn’t married, hell, he hasn’t even made his career that known.  
That’s when Thomas entered into him. The pain was unbearable, Alexander squirming and screaming, tears rolling down his face. Thomas grunted, thrusting even more. “God, you’re so tight, especially for a slut like you.’’ He said, thrusting faster, deeper, and harder. Alexander was in nothing but pure agony, feeling blood trickle down his thighs, he felt sick, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to die, just disappear. 

Thomas was hard to crack, even harder to satisfy, it feels like it’s been weeks since he’s seen the light, even though it’s probably only been a couple hours. Thomas had already came many times, and by then, Alexander felt like he was going to die, the only thing Alexander had eaten, well,drank, was Thomas’ cum, he was bound to pass out eventually. By now, Thomas was just putting his dick in his mouth by now, Alexander’s eyes just rolled back numbly, dried tears on his red cheeks, his lip bleeding. Cum dribbling down his lip, more bound to come from Thomas. Cum was dried all over his thighs, along with blood. By now, he wasn’t on the bed or gagged, he was just on his knees, not restraints, no nothing. He prayed Thomas would as least give him a bath, but his ass said otherwise, red, blue and purple from all the beatings he had, his back bleeding from the belt. His sight was swimming with black spots, his scalp red from Thomas yanking his hair. Soon, Thomas let go of him, Alexander falling to the ground, shaking from the overstimulation, he was cold, he couldn’t move. He only looked up at Thomas, wanting to beg him to take a shower, something to comfort him, it’s only been a few hours, and he doesn’t even feel human anymore. He feels like a toy, something that’s been played with. Thomas only chuckled and played with Alexander’s hair. ‘’Oh, my little girl, you learned your lesson now, right?” He asked, knowing Alexander hated being called a girl, or anything female related, but he was his and his only. Alexander didn’t respond, he couldn’t, he’s been fucked in so many ways in only one day, he feels terrible. He was forced to ride him, getting bruises all over his hips, he’s been fucked in the ass, he was bleeding so much, you would’ve thought he was dying. He was fucked against the bedpost, on the ground, had his mouth used like it was just some toy. Once he was able to talk or walk, he was going to find a way to escape, he won’t give up easily, no matter how bad he felt, but for now, he needed to rest.   
“I have so many things I wanna try on you tomorrow..~” he says, placing Alexander on the bed, tying his arms back in place, it’s not like he can move anyway. The pain was numbing, he couldn’t move. His mouth was open, unhinged, just breathing heavily. “You are to call me sir or daddy, got it?” He commanded. Alexander couldn’t move, he’s in so much pain. 

 

A week later  
Thomas wouldn’t give Alexander time to heal, or give him a bath, but the police were there to interview him because Alexander went missing. Alexander was tied and gagged, he could talk a little, maybe if he screamed he could get out of here. So he tried it, screaming and thrashing through the gag, causing so much pain. The police didn’t notice, he wasn’t making enough sound. Alexander gave up after a while, knowing he’d probably die before he ever gets out. God, he missed everyone, he hoped they still had hope. He started feeling sick as well, he never hated sex as much as he does now. 

One month later

 

Alexander started to notice how he’s been gaining weight, mostly around his stomach. Is it because of how much Thomas was feeding him? No, it can’t be. Thomas doesn’t feed him as well as he would, and everyone knows the way Alexander eats, if he even does. He’s been throwing up lately, having random moments of anger, hot and cold flashes, and panic attacks. He thinks Thomas knows something he doesn’t, because lately, he’s been feeding him a lot more, maybe that’s why he’s been throwing up lately. One day, he decided to ask.  
“Jefferson?” He doesn’t waste time calling him that, and by then, Thomas had given up, he only makes him call him daddy or sir if they’re having sex.  
“What?” He snapped  
“Is there something wrong with me?” Thomas froze. “No, there isn’t. Other from the part of where you’re a slut and a fatass, you’re fine.’’   
Alexander looked at the sheets, whimpering. Why does he feel like shit just because of that?  
There has to be something wrong with him.

About seven months later, he was scared yet kind of glad, Thomas hadn’t raped him in a while, and he’s gained a lot of weight, Thomas keeps feeding him a lot, he thinks that’s why he’s been gaining so much weight.

But today he knew that he was pregnant, it started with a few kicks, and a lot of pain, but soon, he felt something dripping down his legs. Thomas was gone at work, so he had to do it himself, with all the pain. 

Skip that cause how does one give birth and how do I describe it

 

By the time Thomas came back, Alexander had the child in his hands, blood was everywhere, and Alexander was asleep. Thomas growled, gently taking the child out of Alexander’s arms. He wouldn’t hurt a child, not yet at least. Thomas soon woke Alexander up, who’s legs were covered in blood. He looked up, fear striking through him, but at the same time, anger.  
“W-why didn’t you t-te-ll me--’’ Alexander was cut off with a slap. Having a child should’ve been happy.

“Because, you’re not gonna live to see em grow.’’ He said, getting on top of him and slapping him, taking his belt off and wrapping it around his neck, Alexander trying to convince him not to kill him. Thomas didn’t listen, putting his head around his skull, pulling on the belt before slamming his head into a wall, screams being ripped from Alexanders mouth, his air being cut off, and soon, he was silenced. Thomas sighed, he wasn’t going to kill him, he still wanted to use them.

He took off his pants, forcing himself into Alexander while taking the belt off his neck, grunting, he still felt as good as ever, though he’ll have to give him a bath, for the first time in almost nine months.   
Once he was done using Alexander, who was bloody, beaten, and used, he picked him up, taking him upstairs, though it’s not like Alexander could actually see any light, since he was basically almost dead, but Thomas could fix that. The Virginian started a warm bath, knowing Alexander smelled terrible, he’d really need to clean him up, along with the sheets. Alexander didn’t really behave, but he could change that real quick. Thomas put Alexander in the bath once it was warm enough and began to wash him, seeing all the dirt and grime leave him, and that was only his hips and under. He immediately realised that his skin was much much lighter than it originally was. With the dirt, it was darker than his original Caribbean tan, but down there, since it only had a dim bulb to give off any type of light, he never noticed. Now, his skin is pale from being mostly malnourished for most of it, even though Thomas fed him three times a day ever since he was pregnant, it wasn’t enough, and even he knew that. Soon Thomas moved to his upper body, cleaning it thoroughly, soon draining the water because it was so dirty halfway. He went back downstairs, putting the sheets in the washing machine before going back to Alexander and starting a whole new bath, washing him again, soon getting to his hair. So much blood was in it, it was a wonder that he even had any hair. He cleaned any wounds around his head, spectating his body. It was bruised, some fresh and blue, while others were almost gone, yellow or green. His body had scars covering him, scratches and cuts from whips and belts coating his body. Alexander didn’t look like himself anymore, he looked broken and damaged.  
Alexander’s head was wrapped with bandages, so he didn’t die, he didn’t want him to die yet, he still needed to play with him. Once Alexander was all cleaned up, he went back down into the basement, putting him on the mattress. He went upstairs, checking on the sheets. They were washed, so he tossed them in the dryer. 

 

Alexander probably wouldn’t wake up in a while, so Thomas stayed by him, running his fingers through Alexander’s hair, it was wild, since he couldn’t care for himself. It was down till his back, making him look like a girl, maybe Thomas would cut it, or not, just to annoy him. He wouldn’t cut it, he was too lazy as well.

Soon, Alexander awoke with a headache, feeling much better after being…..what happened? He couldn’t remember, but with how he feels right now, he’d rather not know. He stretches, expecting to be tied and gagged, but surprisingly, he wasn’t. Now what was surprising, and painful, was how much he ached in his lower half, usually its his legs. He felt like Thomas had done something extremely painful to him. 

Did he try something new on him?

Alexander wouldn’t know what happened, not for a long while at least. Though, for the three months Thomas didn’t rape him, it was a haven. Thomas would run his fingers through Alexander’s hair, sometimes lay down with him, hell, sometimes he’d let him take a bath. Finally, maybe Thomas realised what he did was wrong?

 

Turned out, Alexander was the wrong one.


End file.
